


Give You What You Like

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Idols, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin has rejected him, and Yeonjun is more jealous than ever to see the younger boy being close with the other members.





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Idek why i even wrote this haha, just read if you want. Don't read if you don't like txt smuts :/

Yeonjun realizes, despite his outside look, Soobin is actually the total opposite of his appearance, he behaves like a little girl. Like cover his mouth with his hands when he laughs, he stands and clasped his hand together and also pouts a lot, he might be appear to be strong in front of the others but with Yeonjun he can be really whiny, it’s like watching a big puppy, actually.

 

Soobin and him doesn’t have a thing, at least that’s what the other boy said, when Yeonjun confessed to him a while ago, with an innocent face he said that he doesn’t know how to be in a relationship, Yeonjun would assume that maybe Soobin wasn’t into boys and he tried to rejects him politely, but the funny thing is, Soobin will always crawl to him for attention, did the most subtly moves but it drives Yeonjun crazy, the boy would got out of the bathroom with only bathrobe covered his body and ask Yeonjun for a hug before sleep, that leave Yeonjun in a messy horny situation.

 

He’s fucking adorable.

 

Yeonjun always got his eyes on the younger boy, observes his every gestures, like how his eyes will get wide when he’s excited or turns into crescents when he laughs, he licks his bottom lip a lot too, and with his habit of pouting makes Yeonjun want to kiss the lips until it gets swollen and red, he really wants to make whimpers slips out from those cherry lips.

 

He also notices how the other members always tried to get their hands on him, he knows it’s unreasonable to feel even jealous towards them because he has no right over Soobin and those mostly are just brotherly gestures, but he can’t help but felt his blood boiled whenever Kai rubs his hand on Soobin’s tummy or Beomgyu always linked their arms together like Soobin is his.

 

Which is not, Soobin supposedly being for him, only for him.

 

He wants to embrace the boy within his arms, he wants to trails his pale skin with his bites and licks, he wants to see Soobin being a shivering mess underneath him, with sweats glistened his naked body, all broken and ruined, begs Yeonjun for more, whimpering his name on his lips.

 

God, he can’t tell how much those fantasies makes him hard in the middle of events where he’s not supposed to be.

 

He’s adorably fuckable.

 

At least he can pretend he’s being distracted with their showcase in America, he can pretend he didn’t want to pin down the boy and fucks him mercilessly when all of them being happy together with their journey, but Yeonjun feel hollow at the moment because Soobin keep busy with the others, he wants to be in roomed with Kai in the hotel before Yeonjun can even ask him to be in one room with him, that’s his chance, he doesn’t think he can hold himself any longer.

 

That night, he secretly text Kai to switch room with him as he asked Beomgyu too if it’s fine with him and both of them agreed, that means he can be together with Soobin tonight.

 

When he gets into the room, Soobin is nowhere in his sight, but when he heard the water from the shower running from the bathroom he pursed his lips and locks the door, he vaguely can hear the younger boy’s voice singing and can’t help but smiling at that, Soobin got such nice and sweet voice, but Yeonjun thought it will be even better to hear him moaning in pleasure with that voice.

 

He finally gets out of the bathroom after a few minutes, humming happily to himself while put on his bathrobe, but Soobin is a little bit surprised when he saw Yeonjun sat on the bed, smiling to him, he walks towards the older with confused look on his face. While Yeonjun keep smiling and glued his eyes on the boy’s fresh face with his still wet hair.

 

“Hyung, why are you here?”

 

“Oh? Kai asked me to switch place with him, he said he wants to do something with Beomgyu, I thought it wouldn’t be a problem for you, Soobinie?”

 

Soobin chewed on his bottom lip, looked hesitated but he shakes his head nonetheless.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

A silence then settled uncomfortably between them, Soobin keep playing on his fingers and avoids looking at Yeonjun, while Yeonjun himself stares intensely at the younger boy.

 

 “Bin?” He called a moment later, makes Soobin startled a bit on his place.

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

Yeonjun think this is will be his chance to get the unspoken explanation of why Soobin rejects him at the first place, though he didn’t say he reject Yeonjun but Yeonjun still don’t know the reason behind it, so it will be better to just get straight forward to him, he thoughts.

 

“Why did you reject hyung?”

 

It’s not a way to express his heart break, because Yeonjun didn’t have one when Soobin rejects him, he pretty much sure the younger just confused and don’t know what to do, if he really is don’t want him he wouldn’t act like he wants to be fucked all this time.

 

“I--- I swear I didn’t mean that hyung…” he stuttered looking at the floor, Yeonjun wears his amused look, raise his eyebrow and smirks, because he knows he has hit the right spot.

 

“I… really like you too, I want to be with you… I just felt like I’m not going to suit with you…” he muttered under his breath, that makes Yeonjun stand on his feet, just a few inches in front of the boy,

 

“What are you talking about binnie?”

 

“You’re just perfect… And I---”

 

Yeonjun cuts him off with brings his hands to cups the boy’s full cheeks, makes him look at him in his eyes, a serious and intimidating look across his face to make sure the younger boy wouldn’t dare to say such stupid things like that again.

 

“What are you talking about huh? Do you know how much I suffered because of the thought of me can’t reach you? You’re perfect too Binnie, and I want you… so so bad.”

 

Soobin tugs a smile on his face and Yeonjun almost melt at the sight, he’s really adorable and just makes Yeonjun’s blood stirred even more.

 

“Then… I want to be your boyfriend hyung,”

 

Yeonjun leans closer to the younger’s face, their lips are merely inches apart, they’re so close to each other that he can feel the other’s breath on his face.

 

Soobin closes his eyes and blanks his mind at the feel of the other’s lips, fingers fisting into the other’s shirt and body pressing close against Yeonjun’s, his one hand immediately moves to hold onto Soobin’s waist while the other hand goes the other’s nape, he circling his thumb around the soft skin. Yeonjun tilts his head a little to deepen the kiss. This is the first time they kissed, and the lips that are against his feel so deliciously soft and moist that Yeonjun can’t get enough of it.   

 

He makes a deep growling sound at the back of his throat and pushes the other as Soobin’s back crashes against the wall and he is trapped between his arms. Yeonjun leans closer to kiss him again, demanding lips impatiently pulling on his lower lip. Soobin’s mouth opened with a small breathy moan, and the hot wet tongue of Yeonjun immediately slips in and plays with Soobin’s own.

 

The kiss starts to become feverish as lips latch onto each other in hunger. Their heated breaths mingle between the space of their opened mouth, and the sticky wet sound of the meeting lips and mixing saliva are loud and obscene in their ears. Soobin can’t help but to feel dizzy when they part for air. Yeonjun really admire the red taints on his cheeks, he can tell Soobin never do this before by the way he’s kissing sloppily but that what makes him eager even more.

 

“You’re delicious today.” Yeonjun smiles as he looks into Soobin’s dazed eyes. Soobin watches as Yeonjun’s hand slips underneath his robe and runs along his abdomen. His hand is cold, and Soobin is barely able to suppress a shiver when fingers swipe along his nipple. Yeonjun decide to tease the younger with tugging on his nipple a bit and earns a cute gasp from the other,

 

“Enough playing,” he whispered lowly on the other boy’s ear and pulls him towards the bed before gently push him onto it and hovers above the younger boy with lustful gaze on his face.

 

“Pretty…” he caress Soobin’s pale cheek as he plants a kiss on both of them, he doesn’t want to scare Soobin with rushing things because even though he’s in the verge of it right now he has to think of Soobin too.

 

“Are you okay with doing it now baby? If you don’t want to it’s fine,” he places his thumb on Soobin’s bottom lip, can’t wait to taste it again.

 

“It’s okay hyung…”

 

Yeonjun smiles and dives down to kiss him again, slips in his tongue to explore the wet cavern, Soobin can’t keep up with the dominating pace and whines into the kiss, does kissing a man always feel this overwhelming? It’s as if it’s trying to subdue him with each pull, nip and bite, pulls him into something whenever they exchange their saliva.

 

The older finally pulls himself from the kiss, his fingers easily slips off the bathrobe from Soobin’s body, and he doesn’t wear anything yet when he wore that makes him naked and exposed as Yeonjun throws the robe beside the bed, he covers his flushed face with his hands, he’s really embarrassed but Yeonjun pull his hands.

 

“Don’t cover your face baby, it’s okay.”

 

“You’re getting the hang of it already, you’re a good boy.” He licked his lips before dipping his head to kiss at his neck while his hands were elsewhere, roaming around the younger boy’s chest, playing with his nipples as Yeonjun placed his wet kisses along Soobin’s neck and jaw.

 

Soobin sighs, his hands are now welcomingly warm against his bare chest, the hair of his neck tingling at the wet kisses being left there.

 

And he didn’t mean to, but he let out a loud whimpered cry but then muffles himself with his palms as he doesn’t want his members could hear him, feeling the teeth of the older graze into the sensitive part of his skin. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, feeling the spot heat rapidly, but cooled once Yeonjun laps his tongue around the mark, it’s going to be there for a while and leave obvious purple and reddish mark, he can tell.

 

“You taste delicious and sweet,” Yeonjun smirked, licking his lips of any left blood in his lips. He looked at the flushed boy, eyes glassy and position mesmerizing, “Mmm, do you want more baby boy?”

 

Soobin blinks his twinkling eyes, “Please hyung,”

 

The older hummed, dark eyes piercing at his, then flicking down to his body beneath him. Soobin sighed, relaxing himself yet again, hands rested up beside his bed for Yeonjun to do whatever he’d want with his body.

 

Because he was so distracted with Yeonjun, he doesn’t realize the hand that has quietly slithered to his lower part. Soobin lips parted and slips a moan embarrassingly leaks out at the feel of Yeonjun’s hand grabbing his private part. The hand moves to stroke him and he starts to pant out shaky breaths. The hand is skillful as if it knows how to make him feel good. Stars burst under his eyelids.

 

Meanwhile Yeonjun wrapped his hand around it, starting to slowly pump it at a constant pace, and Soobin reacted so nicely, arching his back slightly with a whine.

 

The older reached and placed two fingers at the boy’s bottom lip, “Suck.” He ordered, in which Soobin quickly obeyed, opening his mouth and allowing his fingers to enter.

 

His body felt like it was on fire, his stomach still burning from the touches and heart beating rapidly in his chest. He swirled his tongue around the two digits anxiously, slurping and swallowing around them.

 

“Enough.” Yeonjun stopped him, his fingers feeling slicked enough with the boy’s spit. With the other hand, Yeonjun spread the younger’s legs in which Soobin respond with opening his legs wider, earning a pat on his thigh as praise. And the older’s spit coated fingers found their way at the other’s awaited entrance.

 

He slipped in the two fingers at once, easing their way in. Soobin bit down on his lip harshly, eyes squeezing shut at the immediate stretch from the two fingers at once.

 

Yeonjun enjoys the discomfort mixed with pleasure that shown on the boy’s face, he slowly caress the pale thigh with his other hand, beginning to thrust into the hole with faster pace, Yeonjun watched the boy shudder beneath him, an incoherent pout forming on his lips. He slouched down, licking the tears from the boy’s face.

 

He sat back up, curling and swirling his fingers into the boy’s prostate at which Soobin couldn’t help the moan to escape his lips. His back slightly arched up on the bed and his fingers tightened around the sheet, his eyes already getting wet and teary, keep staring at Yeonjun with that needy gaze.

 

And he loved the small whimpers the younger boy would make every time he did so. And he couldn’t help but get turned on as well at the sight. His own neglected erection throbbing in his pants, but he really does want Soobin to enjoy his first time without rushing things.

 

Soobin looked exhausted already, skin marked and tears stained down his face. And they haven’t even begin yet

 

“You look so pretty,” Yeonjun complimented, smiling down at him, “But you’d look even prettier while I’m fucking you. Do you want that?”

 

The younger only nod, his face already flushed red to his neck and also tips of his ears, Yeonjun quickly plants a kiss on the latter’s forehead.

 

He thought it’s enough for preparing, he quickly undoing his own pants and toss it beside the bed, then proceeds to lift one of his thighs on his shoulder. Soobin watches with moist eyes as the hefty size aligns itself on his loosened hole, biting his lip harder when the tip slowly sinks in. Yeonjun heaves a loud breath and starts pushing in deeper, and deeper until everything is in. Soobin bites down his bottom lip too hard until metallic iron taste seeps down onto his tongue.

 

“Relax.” The older said soothingly, lying on of his hands flat on the boy’s stomach while the other hand guided himself into the boy’s welcoming entrance.

 

Soobin’s breath hitched, legs already trembling and his eyebrows slightly raised at the stretching sensation, it feels very foreign to his body, but he can’t lie that it’s also bring pleasure to all over his body.

 

Yeonjun sighed in satisfaction, hand caressing over the boy’s stomach as he gave him time to adjust. As soon as he did move though, Soobin arches his back out of pleasure, his prostate immediately being greeted by the other’s length.

 

The older moves both hands to the boy’s small hips before getting to work, already starting with rough, yet long strokes.

 

Yeonjun starts moving and their bodies begin rocking back and forth in an erratic rhythm from the very start. Soobin’s fingers fist into the sheets, knuckles gradually turning white with each rough thrust that is made into his body. It’s painful and feels really good at the same time, right now he can’t even think clearly but accept the pleasure Yeonjun gave throughout his body.

 

“Fuck…” Yeonjun curses and delves deeper, hips snapping hard into the body below him. The tightness that squeezes around him is amazing, fueling his body into overdrive. Heat spreads all throughout his body, making him feverish from head to toe. It’s clearly way better than he imagined it to be, seeing the younger broken and being a mess underneath him, and that cute little mouth that keep whimpering his name, begs him for more.

 

It’s not enough, Yeonjun wants to make that mouth screams. 

 

“I like when you’re loud, be louder for me.” He smirked, grinding his hips smoothly into the boy, creating the perfect stimulation by brushing his prostate, he digs his nails on the younger boy’s waist to keep him on his place, he wants to scratch and mark him all over his skin.

 

Soobin’s face flushed because of their heated session, toes curled on the sheet, moaning even louder than before, panting and feeling overwhelmed with all the pleasure. He spewed whimpers breathily, resting his hand flat against the bed headboard so that he wouldn’t hit his head from the older’s harsh thrust.

 

“Hyung! Hyung----” Soobin cries out so loud Yeonjun has to kissed him to calm him down, but his hips still move on the same pace, keep rimming into the younger boy’s prostate drawls even more mewls slips out from his red swollen lips, but Yeonjun captured his small pouty lips with his plump ones, swallow all of his whines within the kiss.

 

Soobin’s cries drives Yeonjun really mad, he wants Soobin to voices out his pleasure more.

 

Soobin was too occupied with the kiss he doesn’t realized he is turned around and forced onto his front. Strong pair of arms wraps around his waist to pull his lower body up, and before he can react a stiff hardened cock pierces back into his body without warning. The lower body of Yeonjun slams into his so forcefully that he can’t even hold himself up. He falls helplessly on the bed, but Yeonjun wastes no time to use his arms and pull his hips back up to penetrate inside him again.

 

The pain and pleasure mixed together was so intense because of the sudden change of position, at this point Soobin’s mind has shut down completely, it’s blurry and hazy, he can’t think of anything but Yeonjun filled inside his head and whimpers keep spilled from his lips, before he felt Yeonjun’s fingers digs into his mouth again, messing with his tongue while his other hand strokes Soobin’s length again.

 

He could feel a pit in his stomach burn and his toes curled as his orgasm approached.

 

“H-hyung I’m gonna come,” He slurred. Yeonjun hummed, continuing to thrust into him as he wrapped his hand around his length, jerking it to help the boy.

 

“You can come baby, you’ve been a good boy.” He said, giving Soobin the permission he needed.

 

It only took a few more number of strokes for his to spurt white ropes of cum onto the bed and into the older’s hand, at which the older rode out the boy’s high, keeping his pace.

 

Yeonjun reach his own climax after a while, holds onto the younger boy tightly as he come inside him, bury his face on Soobin’s nape as his vent and pulled out himself from the boy.

 

As the feeling of fullness is gone, warmth and sticky wetness trails down the inside of Soobin’s thighs, he’s being pulled by the older to lay beside him, as he can felt Yeonjun’s heave ragged breath fanning on his neck.

 

“Sorry, was that too harsh for you?” The older said with apologetic smile, he got to admit he’s losing control of himself and being too far, he reach out his hand to brush Soobin’s damp fringe from his face, Soobin just smiled with his dimples showing.

 

“No hyung, it’s just fine.” He nuzzles on the older’s chest, Yeonjun can feel something warm bloom inside his chest, to witness Soobin act like a cat purring on his chest.

 

And especially because he knows that Soobin is his now.

 

“I love you hyung,”

 

“I love you too Binnie,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedbacks if you want


End file.
